


Dark and Cold

by NorthsWhite



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pre-Thor movies, pre-Rise of the Guardians plot; it takes places in those years before Elsa's coronation and her parents' demise.</p><p>In a world that has just left the dark ages, Pitch Black finds himself loosing his strength and power; children have stopped seeing him except for one princess to whom he is very much real. Jack Frost is in search of his past, still non understanding of why it is no one can see him when he learns that there is a teenager that can control ice. Loki, learning the recklessness of his brother who is most likely to become king of Asgard, has decided to pay a little visit to Midgard in search of a method that may stop his brother from following the path he is in.<br/>Unaware of the clash of forces she is causing, young Elsa continues to fear and fight her powers over ice in a wild attempt to keep her family safe from herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Please! I don't want to hurt you- the young princess almost begged her parents to stay away from her as she hid her gloved hands from them.

The monarchs watched her for a second in silence, confused and scared, before turning to the door and obeying their elder daughter's wishes. It was all they could do, they thought, to help her calm down. Since the incident with Anna in the hall, when Elsa had accidentally frozen her head, and the subsequent visit to the trolls her powers had become erratic and unpredictable; but they knew very well that it all went worse when she was uneasy or upset. They wanted to help her, desperately, and to hold her in their arms but they knew not how to achieve such a feat. Thinking back, the queen realized that she had lost count of when it had been the last time their daughter had had a real physical touch from someone else.

\- There is nothing else we can do- her husband whispered to her, wiping the lonely tear that had escaped her off her cheek.

Elsa listened the exchange, pressing her ear hard to the door that separated her from everyone else. Ice formed all over its surface, cracking as it became thicker and jagged. Startled she jumped back, looking at her useless gloves in horror.  

\- They fear you- 

The voice was soft as always, almost like a purr coming from the window from which she could glimpse at the freedom that lay outside the palace; buried somewhere in the lonely mountains. She had grown up listening to that voice, she had learned to appreciate it's company... little as it was.

\- I am dangerous- she whispered back, still looking at her trembling hands - They should fear me-

\- Ah- he sounded amused and satisfied - But they are not the only ones afraid, are they?-

The princess turned to look directly into the Boogieman's yellow eyes, unafraid of him. But he was right and they both knew it; she might not fear him but she was quite scared of herself, of what she was capable of doing even though she didn't want to.

\- You are quite my joy, my dear Elsa- he smiled at her, disappearing into a shadow and reappearing next to her. As swiftly as if he were nothing more than air; Elsa had never understood how his magic worked, nor how he was able to control it. More than once she had begged him to help her learn to control her own powers, but she had had no help.

There was a knock at the door and they both turned towards the sound. Elsa's heart cringed at the sound, knowing all too well that it was her baby sister asking for company or any sign of life from her. This time she hadn't called her name, soon she would simply stop knocking perhaps even forgetting her completely.

\- Afraid of solitude, highness?- the tone was mocking but frank, a murmur that seemed to caress her very soul - Afraid that she will hate you? That she will see you for the monster you truly are?-

\- I don't want to hurt you- she explained to the closed door, touching it gingerly with a trembling finger and ignoring her unwanted companion - Please understand that I don't want to ever hurt you again-

Snow fell around her, proving to her once more that she had to stay inside that cursed room; proving that Pitch was right, as usual, and that it was solitude the only possible future that awaited her. Solitude or... She shied from the other possibility, the one he had shown her in her uneasy dreams; but the images were just as clear, her family frozen and lying inherent in the ground as she stared in horror at her ungloved hands.

 

\- What have you done to the poor girl?- 

Pitch Black turned in surprise to find the young white haired man standing by his side in the windowsill. He had retreated from his victim's quarters to watch from a respectful distance as her fear triggered a new storm within her room and wasn't expecting any visitors, especially not Jack Frost.

\- I have done nothing- the Boogieman replied with a amiable enough tone - She has done it all by herself. It is such a wonder that someone like her would continue to exist... makes my life all the easier-

\- She is like me- he observed, frowning at his companion's words but choosing not to argue with him juts yet.

\- Nah- Pitch replied with an accordingly dismissive wave of his hand - She's just a one in a million human girl. Probably a mutation or some magic in her bloodline, though you must admit that it is enough to keep me strong and entertained for a while. It is nice to have at least someone believe in you; but then again, you wouldn't know, would you?-

Jack felt the pang of pain in his chest, but pretended hard not to. 

\- So? What are you going to do?- he demanded after taking a moment to recompose himself

\- Nothing- was the reply - I'll just watch her destroy herself with her own fear. She tries so hard to keep her sister safe and alive, that she doesn't mind that she has got to die a little every day in doing so-

\- We should probably do something about her- Jack said, feeling the need to help that poor scared girl out of the dark pit into which she seemed to have dug herself - Teach her how to control herself, at least-

Pitch laughed, making Jack's hair stand in his neck.

\- You are welcome to try, though she will not see you. Just like so many other children that have never seen you- he said cruelly, taking a last glimpse of the teenager in the room; if he paid enough attention he could hear her repeating her mantra "conceal, don't feel" over and over again - As for me, well... why should I cut away my fun?-

And after saying that, he was gone. Leaving a worried Jack Frost and his impotency to watch the painful struggle that was taking place within the castle.


	2. Dark encounters

As he stepped closer to the hanging cliff he couldn't avert his green eyes from the sight that awaited him. Of course he had known there would be some sort of midgardian city or whatever, but it had been a long time since he had last explored the realm; nothing within him could have prepared him for what he was now seeing. The castle rose high over the rest of the little roofs that made up the isolated civilization, tinges of the green that covered the structure were reflected in the otherwise deep blue water that surrounded a large part of the place. As the warrior he had been trained to be, Loki approved of the edification of a city with a natural protection; chances were that undercurrents made it difficult for foreigners to maintain control over their ships and organize an invasion.

But he was probably giving those midgardians too much credit. 

There was the sound of footsteps behind him, making him turn around in alert though not startled. A man with the whitest skin he had ever seen watched him curiously, his dark hair contrasted perfectly with his amber eyes as he openly studied him. Loki couldn't help himself from arching an eyebrow and staring right into his eyes, trying to force the strange man to look down with little success.

\- Now there- he said with a seductive yet dangerous sounding voice - What do we have here?-

\- You dare speak to me with such freedom- Loki said, trying to press authority into his words. Desperately trying to sound like his father - You petty midgardian-

\- Not from here, no- the black man, for despite his skin being completely pale the rest of him was covered in the color, continued in his own train of thought - Not a child, but most definitely afraid-

\- Afraid?- the asgardian scuffed, steadying himself in his spot despite the fact that his legs ached to take another step back - I know not fear-

\- You can see me, can you not?- he taunted, opening his arms as in welcome - Then you know fear; and you know it well-

Tired of the setback, Loki offered the stranger a sadistic smile and threw a green beam of his magic against him. Before his very eyes, the man that had been so substantially standing in front of him disappeared in a shadow, letting his beam pass through and into the woods before appearing at his side with a sadistic smile of his own.

\- Midgard has no magic- Loki stated, still confused as he tried to take in what had just happened

\- Perhaps I am not a midgardian- the black man said, his eyes slightly aglow - perhaps I am much more than that-

\- Who are you?- he demanded, finally stepping back and away from him. His glare had turned into a calculating stare, as he tried to understand the extent of that man's magic and the intention behind those amber eyes.

\- I am the Boogie man, the king of nightmares and fear- he answered theatrically, letting the shadows around them play on their own, as if they were no longer attached to their physical origins - But the name is Pitch Black-

\- What do you want, Pitch?- his green eyes were alight and his words hostile, there was something about that man that did inspire fear. And Loki hated fear.

\- Not much really- the boogie man shrugged, almost bird like, as he paced in front of the asgardian, seizing him with his relentless eyes - But keep up what you are doing. It is working just fine-

And before Loki could say another word, before he could fight him off once more, the man was once again gone and his shadows still. He needed a moment to calm himself down, as the remains of his worst fears settled down in the back of his head once more; where they belonged. Free of Pitch's presence, he could think clearly again; and suddenly, what had seemed to be a boring trip to Midgard in search of inspiration, had become quite exiting. But first, he thought as he began his descent to the town that unfolded below him, he could do with a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long with the second chapter, I was just a bit overly inspired with another one of my works and have been taking every advantage of it...I am sure you all know what it is like. Anyways, I hope I will be able to post into this thread more regularly now. Enjoy!


	3. The Duke

Loki sighed as he let his head rest over his arms, his back comfortable again the soft cushion that formed part of his newly given rooms within the palace. He was smiling in content as he congratulated himself, once again, for his success in entering the castle. He couldn't have presented himself to the monarchs as a prince, despite the fact that he was one and with much more importance than those midgardians; they probably knew all of those monarchs that lived in the nearest kingdoms to fall for that, specially since they had a daughter old enough to marry. No, he needed to chose a simpler title to get away with it and there were so many dukes in that damned realm that it was no trouble whatsoever to introduce himself as one of them.

The monarchs had welcomed him to Arandelle but they had not offered him a room within the castle walls, at least not at first. He had learned from the few people he had talked to, before heading for the castle, that its doors had remained closed for over five years now. He just hadn't thought that meant for other nobility as well.  With a grunt, he stood from his seat and walked towards his door. It was a rare thing to have a castle shut for nobility, specially in Midgard where small wars were always occurring; whatever it was those monarchs were hiding could be of some interest to him. Besides, he was bored.

He started walking the dark and lonely corridors in silence, his steps were as silent as those of a cat. He had no need for light, since the northern lights colored the sky and scurried through the windows. He had just stopped to look at them with certain disdain when she heard a small voice from the other side of the curve.

\- No, no, no- it kept repeating, frustration and fear were thick in the words.

Carefully, Loki inched towards the sound and peeked from the corner to see a young teenager staring at the floor. She wore a single braid of almost silver hair and a blue night gown; as she stepped back, he could see her pale bare feet and a glow that could not have been related to the northern lights outside. Frowning, he payed more attention to whatever it was that held the girl's worries, only to realize that in the spot where she had set her foot ice had appeared.

\- Beautiful, is she not?- a purring voice called the attention of both of them. A voice that they had both heard before.

\- Pitch- the little girl whispered, her eyes big in fear as she took him in and then guarded as she saw he wasn't alone - Who are you?-

Secrecy gone, Loki shrugged and approached both girl and boogieman with a swift pace. He wore a pleasant smile on his face, an expression he had learned to wear whenever he wanted to keep his thoughts and emotions hidden from the world; an expression he had used so much now that it almost seemed natural.

\- You two don't know each other?- Pitch Black almost glowed as he smiled at them - Introductions are necessary, then. Elsa, this is Loki; Loki, Elsa-

\- How do you know my name?- he demanded, taken aback and letting his mask slip for a moment.

\- He knows everything- young Elsa whispered, her gloved hands clasped in front of her as she tried to calm herself down. Her parents would kill her if they knew she had left her rooms, if they learned that someone had seen her powers.

Pitch laughed, making both of them step back. There was nothing wrong with the man's laughter, but it was so dark that if arose goosebumps from their arms.

\- Fear, my dears- the boogieman whispered with closed eyes and a delighted smile - I can savor them all day and all night. And you have so much of it I am afraid I will never be able to savor it all-

\- I am not afraid of you- Loki growled, throwing his green magic at him and failing to hit him once more.

Elsa looked at him with fear, her emotions once again out of her grasp as the ice she had made under her started to expand an spike. The boogieman approached her with an amiable step, caressing her cheek and grasping her shoulder as in support; but it only made her emotions stronger and wilder.

\- Careful Elsa- Pitch whispered to her ear, but Loki could hear him as if he was speaking directly into his - You don't want to hurt your guest-

And the princess turned around to leave before that new wave of fear could leave her body. As she ran back to her quarters, a beam of ice shot itself from her very core and collapsed against everything that had been close to her. Loki felt it pass through his chest as ripple within his body; his hands turned blue and, for a second, he thought he felt as if a missing piece of him had been placed back inside. Once the magic had worn out, he stared back to his pale yet pink hands with fear. What had that midgardian mage done to him? Why had it felt so... natural?

He heard Pitch's laugh once more, though he could no longer see him, and set himself back towards his own rooms. He had wanted to find what the monarchs hid, and now that he had he was unsure he liked what he had discovered.


	4. A perfect match

Loki had a restless night and even a worse day. He could not put aside his doubts and fears of what had happened on that corridor, he could not stop seeing his hands blue and cold. Despite the many comforts offered to him by the monarchs and the younger princess, his mind was often wandering through the many rooms of that castle, wondering where the elder, the midgardian magelet, was hidden from the world.

\- You will have to excuse us, my lord- the king was saying with a frown - But my lady, the Queen, and myself are required to attend a meeting-

\- Will you be alright on your own?- the queen kindly inquired, even though she was, too, obviously uncomfortable by their guest's sudden silence.

\- Of course- he said, smiling as charmingly as he knew how, standing to pay his respects as the monarchs walked away - I will find myself something to pass the time with-

The tediousness of an entire day in Midgard would have been a pain for him, at least it would have been had he not found a curiosity such as a midgardian sorcerer. As he walked by the halls and corridors of the castle, searching for any sign that would let him know where she hid, he couldn't help but wonder what it was her family thought of the girl; were they as scared as she seemed to be?

There was a swift knock on a door. The asgardian, stopped just before a sharp turn in the corridor to avoid detection.

\- Do you want to build a snowman?- he heard the voice of the younger princess practically beg. He could tell that she was already half resigned to the answer, or the lack of one apparently, when with a sigh she moved on and away from the door. For Loki, however, it seemed luck was on his side.

He made sure no one was near as he approached the shut door. There were blue flowers painted on its smooth surface, and a cold draft could be felt if he paid attention; then again, if the girl lacked control over her powers it would have been naive to expect anything else. As he knocked at the door, he had to wonder what exactly it was he would do if she did open it.

\- Go away, Anna- he heard come from the other side, only her annoyance was this with fear.

\- I am most definitely, not Anna- he replied with a calm voice, one that would have made his own brother glare back at him. Thor had that idea that whenever he used that tone he was either condescending or being smart; he couldn't help but smile at the thought, since it was usually the case.

\- Go away- the princess repeated, only this time there was a moment of doubt.

\- I believe, princess- Loki pressed on, knowing he could convince just about anyone of anything - that we have to talk a little about that little incident of last night-

\- Go away- she insisted, though this time he could hear her voice trembling - I don't want to hurt you-

\- What if I told you that you can't hurt me?- he asked, his voice unwavering

He heard footsteps approaching the door, if ever so slowly, and smiled to himself. He was already in.

\- I hurt everyone- she whispered, her blue eyes wonderingly looking at the forever shut door - Why wouldn't I be able to hurt you? How can you be sure?-

\- Let me in, and I'll show you- he purred, his hand already pressing the wood.

There was a moment of hesitation and, then, the door swung open an inch. Loki entered the room quickly, shutting the door behind him, and let out a gasp as the cold air hit his tender skin and his eyes took in the devastation of the room. There was ice everywhere, growing thick against the windows and forming pikes in the ceiling; the floor was practically covered in slippery ice, and the young girl stood in the middle of it all with her gloved hands and scared eyes.

\- Did you really manage to do all this on your own?- the asgardian mused, forgetting that the scared girl could hear him

\- Conceal, don't feel- she muttered in turn, staring down at her hands and feet as if keeping a close eye on them would stop the ice from forming

\- Last night- Loki said, remembering his blue hand - You did something to me, what was it?-

\- Did I freeze your head? Your heart?- she asked, the possibilities turning her fear into terror. Snow suddenly started to fall from nowhere in particular

\- No- Loki said, trying to soothe the girl - You turned my hands blue-

\- What?- she asked, confusion taking control for a moment and making the snow stop - Blue?-

\- I am guessing you had never done such a thing, then- he sighed, passing his long fingers through his black hair before turning back to her - But it was so real, and so... natural. As if you had unlocked something that had been hidden within me for such a long time. And I just can't understand it!-

\- You are not scared of me?- she realized, stepping closer to him. If only for another inch - Of my magic?-

\- I am rather surprised- he said and, with a cocky smile, waved a green lighted hand so that one of the many ice covered chairs slid itself behind him. He sat graciously, looking at the young woman with an arched eyebrow as she stifled a gasp - Your realm is not supposed to have magic-

\- You...- she said, looking at the chair as if she had never lain eyes on it before - You have magic too. And you know how to use it-

\- That I do- he agreed, smiling into the lost girl's eyes - Would you like me to show you?-

\- You could show me how to control myself?- she asked, hope painfully pressing her heart with the possibilities - How not to hurt anyone?-

\- I can teach you what I know- he said - Control, yes. But not hurting others? My dear princess, you need to learn how to defend yourself; caring for others is such  false idea... They wouldn't return the favor to you. In real life, everyone is out there to take care of himself, anything else is just a weakness-

There was a new rush of cold air as his words sank in, as her preoccupation grew a little tighter in her chest. Again, Loki felt his body flourish with the cold, as if it had always missed the hostile air; and, once more, he felt himself fearing that reaction.

\- See?- he cooed to the girl, trying to push his own thoughts back into oblivion - Caring makes you loose control, caring sets you against yourself-

The little girl nodded, trying to let go of the oppressive feeling of responsibility over her family's well being, over the fact that she had already hurt her sister once...

 

 

\- He shouldn't be saying that to her- Jack Frost was complaining from the other side of the window. No one could hear him, no one could see him. No one but Pitch.

\- But he is right- Pitch observed from his very comfortable seat by his side - Caring is what makes her have those crisis-

\- She is just afraid- he continued, his frowning deepening - She is just a little girl, she shouldn't have to go through all these alone. Nor with him, for the matter-

\- He is afraid as well- Pitch observed with a satisfactory smile - I can tell they will make me very happy, at least for as long as they live. Mortality is such a disadvantage for me, nowadays-

\- But they shouldn't be afraid all the time- Frost insisted, pressing his face against the glass in frustration

\- Just because no one believes in you, Jack, doesn't mean you should wish the same for me- the boogieman was looking at him in dislike - Where are your manners?-

\- Still... it's just wrong, Pitch- he grumbled

\- And who is going to do anything about it?- he wasn't even worried as he said the words - You?-

 


	5. Control

\- It's not working!- the princess screamed in frustration, looking at her guest with fear and anger in her blue eyes - You said it would make things better and it's not-

\- You are not doing things correctly- Loki growled back at her - I told you to stop caring, but every time that sister of yours knocks on the door you come undone all over again!-

They both stared at each other in frustration. Elsa had been trying hard to stop caring, to control her powers and harness them with her fear and anger as Loki had told her to; Loki, he was still trying to understand what it was she had done to him, why it was he felt more at ease in that room every day he returned. The only thing they had managed in over a week of their secret practices was a gleeful Pitch Black who usually came to visit and rejoice from their doubts and fears. And every time their fears seemed to grow instead of receding.

\- Calm down, Elsa- Loki said, his own voice seeking serenity - We both need to calm down-

\- I just don't understand why you and Pitch can control your magic and I just can't. It doesn't matter what I do, you see? It is always out of hand- she opened both arms to take the whole room in and prove her point. Ice spikes had grown anew, and snow continued to fall lightly around them; at least the winds had subsided a little.

\- Some magic is harder to wield than other- Loki assured her - And I don't understand plenty of things either; but what I do understand is that you have to stop worrying about your family, specially your sister. They can't help you, they only make things worse-

- They are all I have. I love my sister, and I love my parents- she insisted, not for the first time

\- They locked you in this room, you are a princess. By rights you should be free to walk in your own kingdom- he insisted - What is it that terrifies you so much of not caring for them anymore?-

\- I don't want them to hate me- she replied, her voice smaller as she admitted it

\- And what if they did? You are the powerful one, you are the rightful heir to the throne. You will be queen one day, sentiment can't control your decisions-

- You don't have a sister, you don't understand-

\- But I do have a brother- he corrected her, unthinking - And if he doesn't care for me, I do not see why I should continue to care for him-

\- But you do- she said, looking at him with new found curiosity - Care for him, I mean-

\- I do not- he replied, though he knew he was lying. That was what had brought him to Midgard in the first place, the need to distance himself from a brother that did not care for him as he did; from the resentment and jealousy he always found when he saw Odin with Thor, when he thought that it had been him that had been chosen to rule Asgard and not him. Even though he was the most logical choice for the throne.

\- I don't want to learn anything else today- she said, defiantly - Not that there was much learnt anyways-

\- You mean you want to cry alone in your room again- Loki mocked her, though he understood the little girl. He had always felt a little off in Asgard, he had always felt lonely even though he had been surrounded by people most of the time. It was unsettling to see it in someone else, and the only way he knew how to deal with unsettling feelings was to mock them and deny them.

-Just go away Loki- 

He bowed his head to her, still in mockery, and closed the door behind him as he left. Like so many times before, he felt as if part of him had been left within that cold room; a feeling most uneasy.


	6. Snowflakes

Jack Frost regarded the girl as she cried in a corner of her room. He had never felt so useless in his entire life, and he didn't even know how long that was... The fact that he was so set on guiding that little girl from the abyss in which she was about to bury herself was simply ironic; specially since he, himself, was every bit as lost as that girl was. But helping that girl was the only thing in his mind ever since he had seen her create snow for the first time.

He paced the room looking everywhere around him; how could he make her see him? He couldn't make it snow, she wouldn't even notice some snow or ice; not amongst all the snow and ice that already decorated her life. 

\- Think Jack- he mumbled to himself when, suddenly, it hit him. 

With a smile, he ran to one of the windows and pressed his cold finger over its equally cold surface. Wherever the finger touched the glass, a glowing line of snow and ice formed behind it until, little by little, a bird was formed from his magic. Wishing that this would work, he blew on the bird's wings and sent it flying to the inside of the glaciar room. The bird came to life then, flapping his wings and flying over to the crying girl; it was soundless, but the princess looked up into its blue glow anyways. In wonder, she watched the bird fly close to her and then back up and away. She stood up, her knees trembling, and took a step closer to it. 

\- Did... Did I do that?- she whispered in shock, stretching her arm towards it in fear and surprise

\- No- Jack answered, standing next to her in frustration - I did it. It is my bird. Please... just... believe in me-

She took another step, and then another until she was practically running underneath the magical bird. She had one of her arms stretched towards it and a smile curving her lips. To Jack Frost, that image was golden. 

As the bird flew towards her white hand, and touched it; it burst into a million snowflakes, lightly flowing in the wind and floating down to the ground. All but one, still blue and aglow that gingerly fell on her nose. As if an eye opener, the young girl gasped and turned to where Jack Frost too watching. Long ago, when her mother still read her and Anna bedtime stories, when she told them about the old legends and myths and the nordic gods...

\- Jack Forst?- she asked, looking straight into his eyes with a spark of recognition.


	7. Acquaintance

\- You can... see me?- Jack asked, staring right back into the blue eyes; still dubious as to believe that after all that time someone could actually see him, someone could actually have a conversation with him. That just maybe, he might help that little girl after all.

Elsa nodded, suddenly shy but still surprised. She had heard the stories, you see, about that boyish spirit that brought snow and ice to their fjord. No one really knew how he had come to be, but it was a folklore well known that he was the one responsible for the winter storms and the icing of the surrounding fjord; to Elsa, he was the one responsible of her few escapades outside the palace.

\- You can see me- Jack repeated, this time a statement - You can see me-

\- You are Jack Frost, right?- the princess asked once more, though she was pretty sure she was right. 

\- At your service- he replied, suddenly playful again. He bowed to her with an impish smile and straightened back up with an arched eyebrow as he surveilled the room again - This is quite impressive-

Elsa ducked her head in shame as she regarded the ice spikes and falling snow, as well as the destroyed furniture. She mumbled something that could have been an apology, but Jack couldn't quite hear it. The silence between them thickened as they regarded each other and their surroundings, not sure as to what to say to each other now; suddenly, Jack understood that he wasn't entirely sure as to how he would help the girl be less afraid.

\- So, that guy... Loki- Jack said, trying to fill in the silence - Has he helped you?-

\- He tries- she replied with a shrug - But I don't think anyone can help me. He and Pitch have tried... but each time everything gets worse-

\- You shouldn't really trust Pitch- Jack said, remembering their conversation - He doesn't really want to help you...-

\- He's the only one that cared for so long- she replied with a frown - He is my friend-

\- The boogie man is... your friend- Jack repeated, not sure he had heard correctly

\- At least I can't hurt him- she whispered, turning her attention back to her gloved hands as she felt her feeling rise. " _Conceal, don't feel_ " she silently reminded herself, before turning back to the spirit - Could I hurt you?-

\- I don't think so, no- he said with a smile - Perhaps I could be friends with you too, how about that?-

\- Could you help me control my magic? Like you do?- she asked, hope in her blue eyes

\- I can try- Jack Frost replied after hesitating. He knew nothing about his own magic, how was he supposed to teach her anything about hers? - Did you get your magic from the Moon?-

\- I don't think so- she replied - I was born like this, I think-

\- And Man in Moon never talked to you?-

\- The moon doesn't talk- she replied, with an arched eyebrow - It's just a faraway astral body that turns around the Earth; it is not alive-

\- You have magical powers that let you create snow and ice out of thin air, a friend that is the boogie man and another friend that happens to have magic of his own and you still doubt that there is more to this world than what you have been told by people who don't really understand it?- Jack mocked her, resting his head over a white hand as if he was touched - You can't believe everything people say-

\- But I should believe what  _you_ say?- she replied, feeling tired

\- Hey, I'm just trying to help- he said, shrugging with both hands up in surrender 

\- No one can help me- she whispered, hiding a yawn behind her gloved hand

\- Sure I can- he replied with confidence he didn't feel - Maybe even that Loki guy can help too-

\- Maybe- she conceded, though she didn't sound convinced

\- How about this, tomorrow I'll come back, once you are rested, and we can have some fun as we try to understand just what it is you can do-

\- Sure, tomorrow- the princess agreed, half sure that she would wake the next day to discover that she had dreamt jack Frost and this entire conversation.

\- Alright then- said the white haired boy as he flew off and through her closed window.


End file.
